yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
January 2017 Lists (Duel Generation)
These are the Forbidden & Limited Lists for Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation in effect since January 17th, 2017 which are internally labeled as a list from April 2016. Forbidden There are 68 Forbidden cards on this list. ; Monster Cards (27) * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Lavalval Chain * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Number 16: Shock Master * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards (31) * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Chicken Game * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry * Wavering Eyes ; Trap Cards (10) * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited There are 77 Limited cards on this list. ; Monsters (39) * Artifact Moralltach * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Elder Entity Norden * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * King of Yamimakai * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Mathematician * Nekroz of Brionac * Nekroz of Unicore * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Performapal Monkeyboard * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker * Qliphort Scout * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Wind-Up Magician * Wisdom-Eye Magician ; Spells (25) * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Draco Face-Off * El Shaddoll Fusion * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Reasoning * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Symbol of Heritage * Upstart Goblin ; Traps (13) * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited There are 15 Semi-Limited cards on this list. ; Monsters (7) * Atlantean Dragoons * Card Trooper * Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Debris Dragon * Honest * Necroface * Summoner Monk ; Spells (6) * Allure of Darkness * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dragon Ravine * Emergency Teleport ; Traps (2) * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited There are 26 cards on this list which were unlimited. ; Monsters (18) * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Glow-Up Bulb * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Goyo Guardian * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Lonefire Blossom * Mermail Abyssgunde * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Sinister Serpent * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets * Tragoedia ; Spells (5) * Advanced Ritual Art * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Spellbook of Fate * Temple of the Kings ; Traps (3) * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Geargiagear Changes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation